


Gone From Her Vision

by sheeva



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Character, This Is Sad, Unrequited Love, i like obscure characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeva/pseuds/sheeva
Summary: Jade and Kitana are together and hopelessly in love. Khameleon only wants the best for the Princess, whether or not it breaks her heart.





	Gone From Her Vision

So, that’s how it is?

 

The royal Princess Kitana hadn’t always been in a relationship, in fact, far from it. She wasn’t used to romance even after so many years of living, it just didn’t come naturally to her. Plus, her standards were much higher than, say, that of her sister’s. But things were different now. Her faithful bodyguard and best friend, Jade, had finally confessed to her, after years and years of hesitating. They were together now, and nothing could change that. Desperately in love with each other, their lives went on. 

 

The ground was moist underneath Khameleon‘s feet, like it’d rained the night before. She spent a lot of time in the forest, all by herself, watching an occasional traveler pass by here and there. She didn’t complain about being alone. It was to be expected, really. A twig snapped somewhere in the woods, and sent her bolting behind a tree, the transparentness of her skin blending in with her surroundings completely. 

‘Oh! It really is her..’

Kitana did take this path sometimes, mostly when she wasn’t supposed to. Sometimes she’d even come here to be alone with Jade, but she never knew that she wasn’t truly alone here. Khameleon always watched her, ever since they were both young. She’d watched her grow up, become a woman, go through struggles, all of it. It’s exactly what Khameleon wished someone had done with her. 

The silver-haired woman peered out from her hiding space, glowing eyes following Kitana’s perfect figure as she wandered the path. She must’ve been waiting for someone, but in this moment, she was all alone. 

‘She’s so beautiful.. So, so beautiful,’ 

If only Khameleon had the nerve to speak to her, even just once. If only she could make herself known, if only she wasn’t so afraid to make Kitana aware of her existence. It was better this way. No matter how much it pained the woman, she wanted Kitana to be happy. She’d suffered enough throughout her life. She deserved someone like Jade, who loved her unconditionally. 

‘I could do that too..’

No.

‘Stop being selfish,’ 

Her eyes scanned up and down the Princess, taking in every single curve of her body, the smoothness of her skin; everything about her was so exquisite. It wasn’t fair. Kitana was leaning against a tree, gazing into the woods with a peaceful expression across her face. Perfect.

‘She’s looking right at me,’ 

Jade broke the silence with her heavy footsteps. 

‘But she doesn’t see me,’ 

The two of them embraced. Jade even picked the Princess up and spun her around, excited grins across both of their faces. Kitana looked so happy, just like she deserved to be. Jade cupped her girlfriend’s cheek and leaned in slowly, placing a soft kiss against her lips. They poured their emotions out, Khameleon could see it. Their lips moved rhythmically against each other; the two women held each other close as they kissed. Eventually they broke apart, and gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes. Jade laced her fingers with Kitana’s; they must be going on a walk through the woods. How romantic. 

‘I’m happy for her,’ 

A soft smile adored Khameleon’s features as she saw the light of happiness in Kitana’s eyes. She tasted tears. They just kept spilling out, tear after tear after tear, despite the smile across her face. Her vision became blurry, and suddenly it was hard to see. But it was okay, the Princess was gone anyway. Gone from her vision, gone from her life, but far from gone from her heart. 

That’s how it is.

**Author's Note:**

> hooyaaah!! i love khameleon. she’s kinda forgotten but i will single handedly keep her alive. all my headcanons for her lie within this drabble


End file.
